shocking_rollsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enclave
The Enclave is a society inhabited by the Aasimar of Knorend who worship Eldath. The Enclave is a peaceful society that does not involve itself with outsiders and value Life, Nature, and Peace over all. The people divide themselves into nine divisions to stay self-sufficient, and there are roughly eighty-to-one-hundred people living in the Enclave at one time. They are primarily Druids. The Enclave was the home of Cireen Aelin. Leadership The Enclave has no leadership. Membership Induction There was no induction process in the Enclave. They do not accept people from outside the Enclave and rarely does anyone come upon them. Known Members * Cireen Aelin: Cireen is one of the known survivors of the Invasion. She is currently serving alongside the Burning Dawn. * Pharisa Aelin: Pharisa is the mother of Cireen, and is one of the Enclave's Clothers. She took part in the Battle of Ritewood. * Raziel Aelin: Raziel is the father of Cireen, and is one of the Enclave's Finders. He took part in the Battle of Ritewood. Culture Diet The Colony was largely vegetarian, but sometimes, since Eldath wanted to keep her children healthy and understood the circle of life, she would present the hunters with a few animals that glowed faintly: the mark that meant Eldath was okay with the hunters killing it. Terms Like in Firbolg society, the Enclave doesn't use formal names for things or creatures. Instead, they name things by what they provide. Traditions Hunting Though the Finders did not hunt daily, all meat was prepared humanely, and animals were honoured for their sacrifice by parts of their body made into tributes to the goddess and placed beneath a tree where the goddess would eventually claim them. Only bows and arrows were used in the hunt. The Arrow Breaking After the Finders finish hunting, the arrow that killed the animal was ceremonially snapped in half and put into the lake as a sacrifice to Eldath. This ceremony was conducted by the Blesseds. Rules Dogma Divisions No one in the Enclave is ever forced into any of these divisions, but Aasimar normally join one of them before they are eighteen. Finders These are the only Aasimar educated in weaponry. It is their job to find plants and animals for the Enclave to eat. They mainly search for plants, and only a few times a week, they hunt animals. Finders are very morally inclined and often possess a free-spirited nature. They are quite attuned to the forest and have very keen senses and a strong bond with the forest creatures. They are light on their feet and quick of reflex, nimble, yet spirited and passionate. Finders are always Rangers. They have high Dexterity and Wisdom, and are normally proficient in Acrobatics, Stealth, Nature, Animal Handling, and Perception. Known Members * Raziel Aelin Clothers These are the Aasimar who make clothes and fabric for the Enclave. They normally gather into circles while they weave to discuss. They are quite placid, level-headed, and make good mediators. Clothers are mostly Druids. They have high Dexterity and Wisdom, and are normally proficient in Survival and Insight. Known Members * Pharisa Aelin Feeders ]]These are the Aasimar who prepare food for the Enclave from the food gathered by the Finders. Feeders are very friendly and warm. They are very generous and are always willing to lend a helping hand wherever they are needed. Feeders, over everything else, value home, hearth, and the simple pleasures of family. Feeders are mostly Druids. They have high Wisdom and are normally proficient in Nature and Survival. Blesseds These are the Aasimar who put all of their time towards worshiping Eldath. They act as teachers to the young children. They conduct ceremonies and offerings and teach the children about the Goddess' doctrines. Blesseds are generally more antisocial and logical in their ways of thinking. They spend more time with their studies than others, and they're very formal. Blesseds are mostly Clerics. They have high Wisdom and Intelligence, and tend to be proficient in Religion and Nature. Curers These are the Aasimar who take the herbs gathered from the forest and make remedies. They teach the young children about the forest and how to use a herbalism kit. Since it's not often that anyone is hurt or sick, they spend their time creating herbal concoctions to feed the plants and the animals to give them extra nutrition. They prepare the tea that is served every night at dinner, and they are often the ones that care for the pregnant women. Curers are always Druids. They usually have high wisdom, and tend to be proficient in nature, survival, and medicine. Knowers In the Enclave, they do know how to read and write, but seldom do it on paper, instead finding alternative means. Since they don't like to use paper, they don't keep physical records of history and other things. Instead they have Knowers, Aasimar that dedicate their lives to filling their brain with all the knowledge that cannot be written, and eventually passing that knowledge on to a student. There are never more than two Knowers at a time with only one apprentice each. Knowers are very dedicated to their studies, but also hold a deep love and lust for knowledge. They will protect what they know with their lives, and the Knowers will never ''share the Enclave's history or secrets with anyone but their student. Knowers are usually Wizards of Lore or Clerics of Knowledge. They have high intelligence and Wisdom, and are usually proficient in History, Religion, and Arcana. '''Known Members' Joyfuls The Joyfuls are the Aasimar who, rather than dedicate their time and focus to studying or hunting or healing, turn to the arts. Singing, dancing, playing instruments are all things Joyfuls love to do. In an Enclave without competition, things could get boring without a little entertainment. The Joyfuls have a rather good position. Most spend their entire days doing as they please and play songs or tell stories at night. Only maybe two percent of the Enclave's people are Joyfuls. But even in their small numbers, the Joyfuls stand out to be affable, upbeat idealists with a good sense of humour and a strong desire to help others forget their troubles. Most Joyfuls are Bards. They have high Charisma and Dexterity, and are usually proficient in Acrobatics and Performance. Known Members * Cireen Aelin Locations Place Interior Exterior Known Members Activities History Origins Battles Notable Events Quotations Trivia References